Martial Artist
by Suki-Itami
Summary: --Full summary inside-- Twins Miyabe and Mikami Yumie were once the greatest martial arts champions in their respective divisions. For six years, from the age of seven, they defended their titles with little hope of ever being beaten...
1. Escape

**Story: **_Martial Artist_

**Summary: **_Twins Miyabe and Mikami Yumie were once the greatest martial arts champions in their respective divisions. For six years, from the age of seven, they defended their titles with little hope of ever being beaten. But, misfortunate fell upon their family shortly after the twins turned thirteen; their parents were murdered and the two were whisked away from their home in Japan to an orphanage in America. For two years, the twins did nothing but sit around and occasionally spar when no one was watching. One fateful day, a man came in to adopt them quite excitedly. Soon, Miyabe and Mikami were back in the fighting ring, and were well on their way to becoming champions again. But the man who adopted them wants more of them than just a simple title._

**Warnings: **_Violence, Language_

**A/N: **_I do not own _Teen Titans _or I would not be writing this._

…

A tall, skinny teenage girl with long, dyed ash blonde hair bound at the top of her head – the end of the ponytail was thin, and wound into a whip-like shape – stuffed the last of her clothes into a small blue backpack. She stood up from her bed and made up the black and red comforter just as she would if she would be coming back from another competition shortly.

The girl looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked as casual as possible for when she walked out. Her red eyes betrayed nothing of her plans to never come back to this place; her slightly tanned skin was not paled in the slightly, as it often did when she was trying to hide something; her low-cut light blue kimono-style top with no shoulder coverings in the sleeves with her light blue pant hataka covering her sandal-clad feet were casual enough. After all, being from Japan, as her adopted father knew, she'd grown accustomed to wearing such things out of the house when going to a martial arts competition. The only thing that might give her away was that she was going without her twin brother, but she also had that problem covered.

She reached over to the wooden shelf hanging off of her black wall and pulled a light blue ribbon off of it. She wrapped it around the top of her ponytail, where it was bound, to hide the rubber band.

She picked her backpack up off the red floor and walked out of her room into the short black and orange hallway.

The girl emerged into a chamber resembling room made entirely of metal grating and works. She looked through one of the grates and looked down into the lava beneath her feet, knowing this would be the last time she saw it. As she walked casually towards the exit, she subtly took in everything around her for the last time. She would never return to this place, and though she had an idea of where to go, she wasn't sure if everyone there would welcome her like the girl who invited her did. And besides, in the years she'd lived there, she'd learned to call this place home.

"Miyabe, where are you off to?" A man wearing a black and orange mask and a black jumper questioned as he walked from the dark where he had been standing.

Miyabe took a silent breath and turned around with a smirk that fit her thin lips perfectly. "Another competition. A girl I spoke to in the last competition invited me to an all-girl's championship match to compete in."

The man nodded. "Alright then. Where is this match located?"

Miyabe shrugged. "I'm supposed to meet this girl at the airport so that she can show me where it is; all I know is that it's somewhere in New Jersey."

The man nodded again. "Very well. Be safe, and call when the competition is over so that I may relay the information to Mikami."

She nodded twice. "Okay then." Mikami was Miyabe's twin brother. He was almost always gone for one reason or another – the more recent reasons, thievery and the destruction of parts of the city they were located in, were the reasons she was leaving. "See ya later, Slade."

She turned and walked out the door, walking down the volcano's face that their home was located in.

Even Miyabe and Mikami had to admit that it was dangerous to be living in such a place, but did go accustomed to it shortly. Even after they learned about the reason Slade lived in the volcano, and the reason he almost always came from angry at a group called Teen Titans, they still did not leave. But two months after this, Mikami started going out to do Slade's work, and came home angry like their adopted father often would. That was when Miyabe decided that she needed to escape that home.

She wasn't completely lying to Slade when she said that a girl from the last competition had talked to her. Only, it was an offer for an escape from Slade and Mikami. The girl with orange-red hair and green eyes was the one that offered Miyabe a place to go to if she wanted to leave her current home.

When she got to the bottom of the volcano, Miyabe turned left instead of the right to go to the airport on foot. She knew that if Slade had still been watching her, he'd think she was just taking the city bus to the airport instead of walking. There was a bus stop in the direction she was walking, but she walked right past it and kept her eyes on the large structure that stood on a small island just off the coast. The T shaped tower that would now be her home.

_I'm going to be living with Slade's enemies until I can find a different place to live. _Miyabe sighed to calm herself. _It's just temporary, and I won't even be there long. Soon, I'll get enough money and return to Japan…where I belong._

…(I have no idea what to write for her walking to the tower, so let's just skip that…)…

Soon enough, Miyabe stood on the beach line in front of the water that separated her from the tower that would shortly become her home. She watched a small motorboat, with the same girl from the competition in it, come towards her from the direction of the tower.

Once at the shoreline, the girl in the boat hopped out and walked over to Miyabe with a big hug. "Oh, it is so nice that you have decided to join us!"

Miyabe returned the hug quickly and then pulled away from the girl. "Yes, I suppose it is." She studied the girl in front of her with scrutiny. She wasn't sure why the girl whom she had trusted wore a purple halter-top, mini skirt, knee-high boots, and elbow-high sleeves that the tips wrapped around the middle finger of both hands, but didn't really care all **too **much.

"I'm sorry, I forgot your name." Miyabe apologized with the best smile she could.

The girl, though looked a little sad, smiled and said, "My name is Starfire." Starfire looked around and gestured to the boat. "Come, I am not sure if Slade will know of your actions soon."

Miyabe nodded and gracefully jumped into the boat as Starfire jumped a little less elegantly in next to her. "Once my brother, Mikami, returns to him and Slade's home, he'll know I won't be returning. Of course, he'll have no idea where I am, but I do agree; let's go."

Starfire started up the engine of the boat and turned it around to head back towards the tower.

Miyabe looked at the tower as they approached, craning her neck to take it all in as they got to land. She stepped out of the boat and looked straight up to see the tower at the vertical angle she was awarded from her viewpoint. She sighed and shrugged as Starfire pulled her forward and into the open doors at the bottom of the tower. The two rode up an elevator for a minute before it stopped and opened up to a huge living area.

A black couch in the shape of a U dominated the center of the room – of course, it was in an area that was two feet beneath the rest of the floor area – a large flat screen TV that seemed part of the glass was in front of the couch. Behind the couch, against the far wall, was a mini bar looking counter. A large kitchen area was across the room from that, dominating the entire wall until just before the elevator cut it off. From the windows, the entire city could be seen, even the volcano – though only the top was visible.

The sliding double doors on the wall in between the mini bar and the kitchen area opened, allowing four other people passage into the living area.

A boy with green skin, and wearing a jumper of black and light red, walked forward with an overly friendly handshake for Miyabe. "Hey there, I'm Beast Boy!"

Another boy with black hair, pale skin, and wearing a mask that hid his eyes, green spandex pants, a light red and black vest – a yellow R adorned this vest – and black gloves walked up to her. "Hey. I'm Robin."

A girl whose dark purple cloak hid her from head – as her hood was up – to toe, save for her dark purple eyes, floated over to Miyabe and simply said, "…Raven…"

Lastly, a half man with brown skin and light blue robotic parts where human flesh was not present, walked up to her and offered his hand for her to shake calmly. "I'm Cyborg."

Miyabe bowed politely to the five teenagers. "Thank you for taking me."

Robin shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Beast Boy's smile got wider. "Hey, hey! Let me give you the tour of Titan Tower!"

Miyabe straightened up and said with her most apologetic tone, "Look, um, Beast Boy, I appreciate it, I really do, but the only one I've known for more than thirty seconds is Starfire. I'd prefer her to show me around because of that."

"There will be plenty of time for a tour later," Starfire smiled, "but right now, I think we should learn more about Miyabe! We do not know anything else besides your name, that you are a great fighter, and as to why you have left your adopted father."

"That's all you need to know for now." Miyabe let her composure slip just a bit, momentarily showing the hidden pain she didn't want anyone to see. "If I feel there's anything important that you need to know from my past, I'll tell you."

Raven smirked underneath the hood of her cloak. She could tell that she could probably get along with Miyabe without any problems if she stayed away from the mention of the past – which she would have no trouble doing.

"Right now, though, I want to throw down my pack and rest a bit. You know, get some time alone for a bit." Miyabe stretched her long, thin arms over her head. "That was hard to do in the orphanage and with Slate, so I'd appreciate a little time."

Starfire looked sad at not getting to know Miyabe. "But—"

"I'll show you to your room." Raven with her monotone voice kept level.

Miyabe faced Raven. "Thanks."

Raven turned and started walking back through the doors her and the other three had come through just a few minutes before. Miyabe trailed close behind, not wanting to get lost in this place.

"Your room will be this way." Raven explained. "The easiest way to remember will be to know that first is a right, and then your room is four doors down to the left." She stopped at the door she was speaking of. "You're one of the closest to the living area, aside from Robin."

Miyabe nodded once at Raven's back. "Okay. Thanks."

Raven reached up and pushed back her hood. She faced Miyabe; shoulder length purple hair that matched her eyes was now shown, as well as her sickly pale white skin. A single small jewel rested on her forehead in between her eyes.

"Don't worry about Starfire and the others." She offered a small smile. "They enjoy a lot of gossip and things like that. You can wait until you're ready to talk to tell anyone, and I'll make sure they understand that."

Miyabe blinked twice, confused but grateful. "Th-Thanks Raven."

"Not a problem." Raven turned and started walking back towards the living area. "It's Robin's turn to cook tonight, so dinner should be ready around five."

"Alright."

"See you then, martial artist." With that, Raven turned down the hall to the living area and walked through the doors.

Miyabe turned to the door and walked inside as it opened automatically like all the doors in the tower. She threw her pack down onto the brown carpet and plopped down onto her back on the full-sized bed made up with a pure white comforter and sheets. Silently, Miyabe wondered if they had assumed she'd like the color white, or if they just threw something together quickly and decided to mess with it later.

_Regardless…they all seem nice, even Raven. I guess I'll catch some sleep, _she looked over at the digital clock on the wooden nightstand to see that it read two 'o'clock, _before dinner._

Miyabe yawned and turned onto her side, closing her eyes. _Martial artist…I guess it's…appropriate…_


	2. Twin Brother

_**I realized that I forgot to mention Robin's cape and belt in the last chapter, so I brought it up this chapter.**_

…

After a two hour nap, Miyabe woke up to the sound of an alarm screeching. At first, she thought she was still living in the volcano with Slade and Mikami – an alarm there would go off every now and again if the place was in danger of blowing up – and her first instinct was to get the hell out. But as she jumped out of bed and raced down the hall, she slammed right into Beast Boy and remembered: She has run away from the home Slade had brought her and her brother to just over a year ago. Now Miyabe was living with the Teen Titans, Slade's enemy.

Miyabe helped Beast Boy get back onto his feet from where he had fallen when she ran into him. "Sorry about that. What's going on."

Beast Boy stood up and shook off the little tumble quickly. "Someone's attacking the city. Robin wanted to know if you wanted to help."

Miyabe thought for a second. She already betrayed Slade by moving in with the Teen Titans, and the chances of this being him or Mikami were slim anyway.

She nodded. "Sure. I'll go along."

Beast Boy nodded and led the way back to the living area. It was obvious by everyone's expressions that Robin had already debriefed everyone on the situation – Miyabe was amused to see him wearing a yellow and black cape, and yellow utility belt now – and he looked somewhat surprised to see that Miyabe had agreed to help.

She stood between Raven and Starfire. "Don't look so shocked, you invited me along."

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd take the invitation." Robin said, scratching the back of his head.

She shrugged. "If you don't want me to go, fine," she took advantage of what she knew at this moment, "but know that if my brother or Slade's out there, you won't stand a chance."

"Your brother?" Starfire inquired.

Miyabe cursed herself quietly when she realized she brought up something she wasn't going to talk about just yet. "It's a long story. All that you need know for now is that he is **not** on our side."

Robin nodded, content with what he had heard. Starfire and Raven exchanged a look, but said nothing. Beast Boy wondered in his mind why Miyabe's brother wasn't on their side, but like Starfire and Raven, said nothing. Cyborg was the only one not satisfied with the explanation being left at that and asked:

"If he's on Slade's side, then why are you here?"

Miyabe's eyes narrowed at the question. "You don't trust me?"

"Honestly, with so little information on you, I can't trust you completely. You didn't even tell us until now that you have a brother that works for Slade."

"I didn't feel the need to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I knew that at least one of you would be like this! Just because my brother works for Slade doesn't mean that I work for him too! He thinks that it's his duty to repay our adoptive father for saving us from that hellhole of an orphanage."

"You don't feel the same compelling pull that he does?"

She ground her teeth. "No, I don't, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Well, I don't—"

Robin cleared his throat, capturing everyone's attention away from the argument, and cutting Cyborg off. "Look, regardless of what you think Cyborg, Miyabe did leave Slade of her own accord. If she was a spy, I don't think she would've jumped on the opportunity to come along with us so quickly."

"Yes, she is reliable, regardless of your suspicions." Starfire added.

"And how would you know?" Cyborg asked coldly.

Starfire didn't have an answer, so Raven spoke instead; "Look, if Robin trusts her, then she must be reliable. Besides, Miyabe doesn't look like one to go out of her way to betray us to someone she ran from."

"Guys, we don't have anymore time to debate this," Robin didn't mention that they never had the time to begin with, "we have to go."

Everyone nodded and ran out of the tower. Miyabe tried to get in the boat with Cyborg and Raven, but he closed the top before she could get in. She looked over at where Robin had already taken off in a smaller boat. Miyabe hung her head, thinking that that moment of mistrust Cyborg had just cost her any hope of being the better twin.

"Um, Miyabe?" Starfire held out her hand as the other girl turned around. "I can get you into the city."

Miyabe smiled at her new friend and grabbed the held out hand. "Thanks Starfire."

Starfire nodded once and began to fly through the air with Miyabe in tow. It didn't occur to her until they had caught up with the other Titans where they were fighting off the spider-headed man named Fang, that Miyabe could be useless in a real fight. But at the same moment, Starfire had a thought that Miyabe could be like Robin when fighting.

As soon as Miyabe's feet hit the ground, she ran quickly towards where the others were having difficulty fighting Fang. She jumped into the air and brought her fist down hard onto the spider creature's head. That reeled the monster for a moment, but didn't injure him whatsoever.

Fang turned to where Miyabe was now standing next to the floating Starfire. "Another Titan?"

"She's no Titan." Cyborg said quickly. "She's just a temporary tenant."

Miyabe glared at Cyborg's back for a moment, but quickly turned her attention back to the monster in front of her. Starfire seemed to want to argue with Cyborg, but held in her comment for now. Instead, she flew forward and launched lightening bolt after lightening bolt at the spider. The lightening seemed to have no effect on Fang, all he did was shield himself with some of his legs, and the green bolts were deflected.

Starfire flew back as paralyzing rays were shot her way. She stopped next to Robin. "That has never happened before."

Cyborg's right hand changed to the cannon blaster. "Whatever happened, it won't be able to escape this." He fired a blue laser at Fang, throwing the creature back into a building.

Taking advantage of the situation, everyone rushed forward to attack Fang. Starfire shot more lightening bolts at him. Cyborg and Miyabe attacked Fang with a series of kicks and punches. Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and stomped on the spider. Robin threw shuriken bombs that exploded on contact. Raven chanted to lift up a car with her black colored magic and threw it as hard as possible at the spider.

Once the dust cleared from the synched attacks, all that was left of Fang was a pile of crushed clay. None of them understood what was going on, it didn't make any sense, but they got their answer when a laughing voice dropped down from the same building that Fang had crushed against.

The boy of no more than sixteen or seventeen lifted his head on his landing. He had long black hair bound into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His red eyes pierced the six in front of him. He wore a white tank top, black skinny jeans, a black dog collar, a black wristband on each wrist, and black ankle-high Converse shoes. He was Miyabe's height five-foot six-inches, if not just an inch taller.

He sighed in relief suddenly. "Damn, Miyabe, you had me scared for a second. I know father told you to call him once you were done with the competition, but if there was a delay at the airport, you should've come back home."

Miyabe got an angry look on her face. "Slade is not my father, and he's not your father either, Mikami!"

Mikami shook off that comment with a flick of his wrist. "Anyway, come on, Oneechan, let's go home." Mikami still had a tendency to call Miyabe Oneechan, or big sister, like he did when they lived in Japan. "Father won't be happy if I have to report that you're hanging out with the Teen Titans."

"I don't care what you have to report, I'm not going back. I left because I never wanted to see Slade's face again, and I don't wanna see you tear yourself apart for some debt you think you owe."

"I'm not the only one who owes him a debt, Oneechan, you owe him one too. It wasn't just me he saved from that orphanage."

"I owe Slade nothing." Miyabe said evenly. "If anything, he owes me something."

"What?!"

"He took you away, Mikami! Look at what you've become! Can't you see that Slade's turned you into a mindless soldier?!"

Before he could think, Mikami began to run towards Miyabe. He swerved around the other Titans with ease to get to his sister. Once he reached her, he reached out his hand and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the closest building.

_He has more strength than I remember! _Miyabe thought desperately.

The other Titans turned around just in time to hear Mikami announce, "I am no mindless soldier! I realize the price of my debt, and am willing to pay every 'penny' of it! You owe Slade more for the endless competitions! I gave those up so I could better serve our father by helping him with his plans! Don't you understand, don't you see that he needs the Titans out of the way?!"

"For what?" Miyabe spat. "What plans are you talking about?"

"His plans for—"

"Mikami, that's enough." Slade's rang through the empty street where the Titans and the twins stood.

Mikami turned his head to see him and his sister's adoptive father. "Yes father."

Slade turned his attention to Miyabe. "Miyabe, how many times have I stressed not to even speak with the Titans, let alone this…? I've told you time and again, they're evil."

Miyabe growled and kicked Mikami's stomach to get him away from her. "They're not evil, you are!"

Slade's one visible eye narrowed and he said, "Whatever you think about them, my daughter, is wrong."

"I'm not your daughter!"

"Am I to ascertain that you are ungrateful to me?"

"I'm not ungrateful, I just don't like what you're doing. You've destroyed the lives of innocent people so that you can get some sort of rush. Now you have Mikami doing the same thing! I can't stand to even think of it!"

"Hmm…" Slade snapped his fingers. "Mikami, come. We have to reassess the situation." He disappeared.

Mikami bowed to where Slade had been standing and disappeared as well.

Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven made a move to go after the two, but Robin told them not to go. He turned to Miyabe, who was slumped against a building. She was shocked to see her brother use the same teleportation method she'd often seen Slade use. She had no idea he could use it.

Starfire flew over to Miyabe. "Are you alright?"

Miyabe shook her head. No, she wasn't alright, and she had no idea if she could be as long as Mikami was Slade's mindless soldier.

...

**_I would like a review from everyone who reads this. Please? Thank you! ^^_**


End file.
